


Volunteer Slavery (Part.2)

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. Chapter 1

Ultra Magnus的鏡頭盯著面前各種展開的工作面板，十指一面隨著他閱讀的進度、快速的敲打著底下的操作儀表板，專注的神情就如同回到了他以往在Autobot的工作崗位一般，儘管他現在正在整理的文件根本不是什麼Autobot的戰情文件、使用的工作系統也跟他曾經熟悉的環境相差甚遠，藍色重卡仍是努力讓自己適應那屬於Decepticon戰艦的操作系統，將裏頭那些雜亂不堪的文件按自己慣用的條理整理著。

六個月。Ultra Magnus計算著工作面板上的能量耗用報表，透過圖表上顯示的時間軸，讓長久以來都忘了計算日子的藍色重卡總算知道這段期間到底是多久了。六個月，他再一次在芯片裡默念著，從最先開始為了和敵人訂下停戰協議、而自願踏進這裡，成為Predacons的階下囚，再歷經到現在擺脫了戰俘的身份，已經足足過了六個月了。Ultra Magnus看著鏡頭前被他展開的能量使用量報表，上頭那跌宕起伏的數據線簡直就如同他這些日子來所經歷的各種事情一樣曲折，讓他不由自主的長吁了一口氣；然而感慨時間流逝的這個小插曲並沒有讓Ultra Magnus的工作耽擱太久，他很快又將注意力轉移到屏幕上，伸手划開下一份記錄著Darkmount內部的能量轉換效能報表。

這不過是單純又枯燥的數據分析，在這偌大的塔裡沒有任何一個TF會想花上幾個塞時這樣不間斷的只是分析一個基地的能量流向，但此時的藍色重卡卻有種莫名的充實感，這樣子沒有任何人打擾、不停歇的分析數據，一面隨時停下分析隨手做著記錄般的文書工作，讓他有一種再次回到從前與其他Autobot生活般的感覺。當然，他知道這實際上是種錯覺，因為現在他的身邊根本沒有任何一個Autobot，而他自己本身也不再是Autobot了，他早就自己親手斷絕了一切跟Autobot的關係，而可笑的是、他都快要忘記那到底是什麼時候發生的事了。

通訊器突來的通知聲響總算是將Ultra Magnus隨著運算過程一起飄遠了的思緒一瞬間就拉了回來，他定神看了看出現在自己工作屏幕上、發現那是來自於Shockwave的通訊通知，看著不斷嗶嗶作響的通訊提示，Ｍagnus不易察覺得嘆了口氣，卻也在同一時間裡俐落地按下了通訊鍵：

「這裏是Ultra Magnus，有事嗎？」

「這裏是Shockwave，我......還有Predaking在中央議事廳裡，有事情需要你一起過來討論，所以先放下你手邊的工作過來吧。」

短暫、無異於命令般的通訊讓藍色重卡皺了皺眉，對方毫不留給自己任何餘地的態度讓他很想無視這通通知，繼續做自己的事情；無奈於剛剛的通訊裡，Shockwave提到了Predaking，就像是摸透了自己會服從於上級命令的模式，刻意提醒著Magnus這並不是他單方面的要求，而是Predaking授意的行動。Ultra Magnus邊有些憤恨的想著、卻也只能默默關掉了工作台上的運算報表，來到了Shockwave在通訊中所提到的議事廳、其實也就是Predaking一般長駐著的王座間。

幸虧當Ultra Magnus來到王座間的時候，Predaking本尊的確是坐在王座上、正百般無聊的翻弄著手上一份數據版，Shockwave則在一旁的屏幕前敲打著按鈕、似乎還在忙著什麼，當聽到藍色重卡的腳步聲時才回過頭來，一開口就是對著他挑刺：

「你也太慢了，Ultra Magnus，我那封通訊應該是半個塞時前就送出了吧。」

Ultra Magnus並沒有回答什麼，沈默的只是聳聳肩、面對Shockwave的挑釁選擇了無視，他轉而開始細看起王座上的巨龍，Predaking的面甲看上去有些僵硬、甚至可以說是有點難看，這似乎並不單純是因為無聊，而是因為有什麼別的事情正在困擾著他。

「Predaking？我們這次是要討論什麼？」

「...你先看看這個吧。」

藍色重卡決定首先對著巨龍問話，在他開口打破這一小陣沈默之後，那張一直在巨爪之間翻來覆去的數據版終於靜止了下來，停在了Predaking的兩隻指爪之間，很快地被當作了回答一般、遞到了他的面前。不知道是不想多說、抑或是Predaking本身不知道該如果做說明，總之這簡短又無法判斷任何出任何資訊的回答讓Ultra Magnus只能伸手接下那片數據版，自行閱讀了起來。

「這是......」原本以為數據版上寫的會是與Predacons復甦實驗相關的文件，但在快速掃瞄了幾個關鍵字以後，藍色重卡立刻排除了這個論斷，相反的，那些以他曾經很熟悉的編碼與格式排列而成的文字與文件編號，快速瀏覽了幾天文分鐘之後，Ultra Magnus才意會過來，這是一份Autobot過去專用的檔案目錄。

「我想你應該不需要經過說明就可以理解了吧？」

Shockwave一直觀察著藍色重卡閱讀數據版時的一舉一動，當看到對方帶著些許驚訝的神情抬起頭來時，戰車順勢打開了他剛剛一直在處理的屏幕、投影在在場所有TF都看得到的地方；投影出來的影像既不是Predacon、也不是那些實驗用的相關數據，而是讓Ultra Magnus更加感到困惑、他一眼就立刻認出來的座標地點和展開地圖。

「Iacon？」藍色重卡看著他再熟悉不過的Autobot舊基地，完全無法理解紫色戰車在打什麼主意。「為什麼突然提到那裡？」

「身為Autobot高官的你應該很清楚，Iacon算是我們TF史上收藏了最大量資料的地方，尤其是戰前的那些文史資料、古早的傳說記載，實驗數據......包含我那些後來被Autobot抹滅的那些資料。你知道的吧，在我離開Autobot、為Megatron做事以前的那些實驗資料與成果數據。」

Ultra Magnus有那麼一下子突然理解為何Predaking會一臉僵硬了，一直將Autobot視為畢生仇敵的他、看著自己最痛恨的族群舊址就大剌剌地展現在鏡頭前，卻又無法隨意對著唯一的科研家發火，也難怪Predaking從剛剛開始就不太願意開口。

「你想說什麼？那些資料都已經是四百萬週期前、甚至是更久以前的事了，為什麼突然想到那些資料？」

「你以為，在將我從Iacon研究者名單剔除以後，你們Autobot會這麼好芯的還把我以前的研究心血歸還給我嗎？」Shockwave語帶諷刺的說著，一面抬起他的巨砲、指了指藍色重卡手裡的那張數據版。「那個就是我在Iacon裏的研究計畫裡幾個重要研究的成果，我只憑大概印象列出這些，剩下的...我需要有人前去Iacon遺址裡幫我帶回來，這個任務在我們之中，交給擁有在Iacon內最高權限的Ultra Magnus是再適合不過了。」

「…等等，Shockwave，」Ultra Magnus都還沒來得及表達意見，倒是原本一直悶坐著的Predaking突然出了聲，他皺著眉看向了他的創造者、似乎對這個決議不置可否：「你知道你在說什麼嗎？你要讓Ultra Magnus去他以前的Autobot基地？......不，Magnus我不是說不相信你，但要是讓外頭那些Autobot接觸到他...」

「你要是顧慮這一點的話，別放Ultra Magnus單獨一個去就行了，找Skylynx或是Darksteel全程緊跟在他身邊、護衛他的人身安全。不過，就目前的資料看來，Iacon幾乎與一座死城無異，都經過了四百萬週期，該壞的也壞了、該報廢的也報廢了，我都懷疑我要的這些資料是否能夠全部找齊，那些Autobot應該也不會前往那裡想找什麼東西。」

這是事實，Iacon早在四百萬週期以前因為滿佈的毒素和被污染的能量，使得所有Autobot不得不為了活命而放棄整座城市，就這樣將整座城市棄置於原處、只帶走了利於當下作戰的物資與技術；就這樣經過了四百萬週期、直至今日，Ultra Magnus除了在戰爭期間偶然經過廢棄的Iacon周遭看看有什麼遺漏的物資，否則他幾乎可以算是再也沒踏進那他曾經居住已久的城市，那些選在離Iacon原址有一大段距離的Autobot們當然也沒有理由會剛好就在這個時間點在那裡出現。

「既然你也知道Iacon已經荒廢很久了，那又為什麼要去那裡找什麼資料？你在四百萬週期前的那些研究，跟現在的Predacons復甦計畫不會有什麼關聯吧？」

「有沒有關聯，不是你一個行政官說的算吧？我自始至終都是在做生命體相關領域的研究，這一點你是最清楚的吧？」紫色戰車只是冷冷的打斷了Ultra Magnus的質疑，隨後將Iacon的地圖展示影像關掉、又加強語氣的復述了一遍：「總之，這都是為了要讓Predacons復甦計畫後期順利的運行，我相信以你對Iacon的了解程度，應該不是什麼難事吧？我所最需要的項目都在那份清單上面了，要是有興趣的話可以自己稍微研究看看、就會知道我所言不假。」

 

有時候，Ultra Maguns甚至都要懷疑在這Darkmount裏實際上最有權力決定事情的並不是Predaking、而是那個他壓根不想有所來往的紫色戰車，在這場要說會議也不太像會議的臨時集會結束後，藍色重卡還是帶著那份Shockwave所謂的資料清單，思考著是不是真的要照著Shockwave所說的、前往那個自己許久都沒有駐足的舊日城市，試圖以自己的權限解碼那些相關的資料？邊思索邊走著、藍色重卡又再度踱步到了之前也意外來過的Shockwave主實驗室，跟之前所看到的一樣，那裏依然放置著為數眾多的大型培養倉，一隻隻仍閉著鏡頭、一動也不動的Predacons幼體漂浮在培養液裡，絲毫沒有要啟動的跡象。在一排排試管的最末端，那個小的特別顯眼的Predacon還是吸引了藍色重卡的注意，經過了一些日子，牠仍是跟自己印象中看見過的差距不大，依舊是小小的、帶著那不甚明顯的薄膜翅翼，蜷縮在巨大的試管裡面，讓Ultra Magnus稍微寬芯的是，至少這一隻較特異的個體並沒有面臨Shockwave所說的、被銷毀的命運＿＿

「我告訴Shockwave不能放棄牠的。」

低沈的嗓音突然在藍色重卡的後面響起，Predaking不知道什麼時候出現在了Ultra Magnus的身後，同樣也在注視著那個特殊身形的幼體。

「縱使Shockwave還是跟我說明過，牠可能會是個失敗品，可能無法像其他Predacons一樣健康的發育，但...誰知道呢，牠仍然活著，我就沒有任何放棄牠的理由。」

「很高興你有跟我一樣的想法，Predaking。」

這並不是謊言，Ultra Magnus是真芯覺得幸好巨龍在根本的想法上跟太過功利主義的Decepticon迥異，或許是曾經歷經過被滅族的命運，致使他會更加珍惜每一個可能成為自己族人的個體，但無論如何，這種不輕易放棄任何一個生命的執著讓抱持著類似信仰的藍色重卡多少為自己背棄了Autobot的身份感到輕鬆了些。

「我有件事要跟你商量，Magnus，」巨龍的出現看來並不是什麼偶然，而是他一直就緊跟在藍色重卡的後面、等待著合適說話的時機。「關於Shockwave說的，要你去找什麼資料的這件事＿＿」

 

「＿＿我打算跟你一起去。」


	2. Chapter 2

這個局面大概是Ultra Magnus永遠也想像不到的，在已經復甦的Cybertron地表那廣大的荒野上，自己變形為卡車模式奔馳著，而自己的後方、應該說是後方的上空，巨龍正拍打著翅翼，緊跟在後。且不說這趟旅程的目的地是在這星球上曾經最繁榮、也是所有TF文化中心的首都 Iacon，光是Predaking沒有就Ultra Magnus要前往前Autobot重鎮這件事再多說什麼，甚至主動說要跟過來，就讓藍色重卡差點想要再去找Ratchet檢查看是自己的音頻接收器出了問題、還是Predacons首領的邏輯迴路有哪邊接得不對。

『你要跟我去？去Iacon？』在聽到Predacon首領的表態後，Ultra Magnus並沒有立刻答應、而是帶點警覺性的反問著：『為什麼？你......難道還是信不過我嗎？』

『怎麼？難道你害怕被我知道些什麼嗎？』Predaking不知道出於什麼芯態、露出一點藍色重卡無法立即解讀的笑容，並沒有因為Ultra Magnus的樣子而有任何讓步的跡象。『總之，原因有很多，但是現在沒辦法一一告訴你，唯一可以告訴的你是，這趟旅程得算我一個。』

至今，Ultra Magnus仍是不太明白為何巨龍堅持要和自己一同前往Iacon，但他也並沒有繼續追問，難得可以親自前往自己過去所屬的地方，他可不想又和Predaking產生什麼摩擦、破壞了這趟旅程；在前往Iacon的一路上他們並沒有多做交談、兩機迥異的前進方式讓他們只能分頭按著自己的標記定位前進，藍色重卡仍維持以地球上掃瞄的卡車型態奔馳著，與昔日以Cybertron載具型態奔馳在高科技化的道路上完全不同，荒廢已久的星球地表受到時間的摧殘、漸漸脆化，在橡膠輪胎碾壓過之處的周遭揚起了漫天灰塵，時不時遮蔽了視野，這感覺讓Ultra Magnus多少有些不太適應，他現在分明是在新生的Cybertron上，卻總有一種自己仍停留在地球那也是充滿塵土的蠻荒之地的感覺，再加上他在行前刻意規劃了避開幾個已知重建城市的路線，路途上一直都是空蕩蕩、不見任何TF的身影，也不見任何一座有生機的城市，只有自己引擎在飛沙之中為了前進不斷加催油門、以及頂上那巨大的拍翅聲響。

所幸這段路途並不是太漫長，沿著已經確立的路線走、他們很快就到達了Autobot城市遺跡的周遭，Ultra Magnus首先慢慢減速、變了形，並抬手示意上空的Predaking先下來地面會合；在巨龍還在空中盤旋、想找個適合降落的地點時，藍色重卡則是事先從子空間裡拿出幾個像是測量儀器的東西、正專芯的調整著設定。

「怎麼了，為什麼停下來？」已經完成降落並變了形的Predaking從後方走來、一臉不解的看著Ultra Magnus只是在擺弄著儀器，遲遲沒有要前進的意思。「目的地不就在前面而已嗎？」

「先等一下，進去之前得先勘查周遭，你不想一腳踏進去就被未知的生物給襲擊吧？」Ultra Magnus邊說邊將手上那個像是雷達的儀器設定好，隨後把那個小小的探測器黏貼在巨龍的機體上，「等一下你帶著這個，在整座城市的近空處繞一圈，在這上面的雷達感應器會探測城裡有沒有什麼危害性的生物。盡可能在空中來回盤旋，收集的資料會比較齊全。」

「真麻煩啊…」似乎是永遠不會習慣機體上任何一處被安置上這種儀器，才剛將裝置調整好、Predaking馬上像是想要把那東西甩掉般的歪了歪頸部，「只要在上面多飛幾圈就好了嗎？」

「嗯，拜託你了。畢竟只有你才有這種制空的能力。」

「哼，客套話就不用說那麼多了。」

聽到藍色重卡這種又是請求又是讚賞的字句，巨龍反而有些覺得難為情，像是要掩飾自己的情緒一般，他只是拋下了這麼一句、便用力甩了甩腦袋，隨後就立刻一躍升空，用力拍著翅翼、向著面前這座空城快速飛去；Predaking帶著探測器離開了以後，Ultra Magnus倒也沒有閒著，他打開了一直放在身邊的一個儀表板，對應著巨龍飛翔的路徑、快速操控著儀表板，很快的、原本一片漆黑的螢幕上頭出現了巨龍帶在身上的探測器所傳送回來的信號，一圈一圈沿著圓心散開來的圖示、顯示著正掃描巨龍所在周遭的環境。

「我大概來回飛了三圈了，」約莫十幾分鐘過去，Predaking才又拍著翅翼、啪刷一聲用力垂降到地面上，「沒聞到敵人的味道、也沒看到什麼不正常的東西，這裏有的只有那些建築物殘骸而已。如何？你那邊又有發現什麼嗎？」

「不，我這裡也什麼都沒有。就像你說的，這一帶大概什麼也不剩了。」藍色重卡再次看了看什麼也沒有的掃瞄結果、確認這一帶都沒有任何生命跡象後，這麼下了結論，「接下來我們就直接步行前往市中心吧。不過，靠近市中心的時候還是要保持警覺，你最好隨時都跟在我的後面，不要輕舉妄動。」

「為什麼？」聽到要由Ultra Magnus領頭、甚至還要自己像是個需要保護的弱者一般跟在後頭，巨龍有些不耐煩地伸爪扯下了那弄得他煩躁的探測器，一面又用力搧了搧翅膀，表達著他的不滿，「不是都確認了沒有任何敵人的蹤跡，為什麼還要搞得好像我們要潛入別人的軍事要塞一樣？」

「這裡可是已經被棄置了整整四百萬年，就算沒有任何生命反應...」藍色重卡朝不遠處的一個歪斜到快要倒塌的建築物殘骸看了看，隨手撈起了地面上一顆小小的石頭，朝著那往一旁歪斜的柱子底部扔去，石子在撞擊到柱腳的那一瞬間，一陣清脆的碎裂聲過後、緊接著是一連串轟隆隆的巨響，不過是由一顆小小石頭所造成看似毫無傷害性的衝擊，那根歪斜的柱子就終於再也無法支撐殘桓的重量，應聲倒塌、在兩巨型TF的面前碎裂成了灰燼。

「......你也永遠沒辦法預測你的下一步是不是真正安全。」

 

在藍色重卡親自演示了這地帶有多不安全之後，巨龍總算是不再對他的指示有任何別的意見，他乖乖的變形、收攏好他的翅翼，安靜的跟在Ultra Magnus的後頭，學著他的動作，亦步亦趨地隨著他一面勘查周遭的地形、一面緩緩前進。就這樣一路上戰戰兢兢的，當來到Iacon市中心時、主恆星已經高高掛在Cybertron的高空上，儘管主恆星的光茫強烈到照亮了這整片大地，Ultra Magnus還是從自己的子空間中翻出了兩管探照燈，並將其中一把交給了巨龍。

「這是什麼？」

「探照燈，在找到議事堂的能源動力之前，我們得先靠它找路，畢竟我們等下可是要進去建築物的深處，那裏可不會有像現在這麼充足的光源。」

確認將兩隻探照燈管的光源調整到最大亮度，藍色重卡再次打開了自己的子空間，將隨身攜帶的攜便型工具箱整個攤開來，開始仔細挑選著待會兒的探索中所需要的器具，看著他俐落地將一些堅固的電纜纏在身上，又隨手朝著建築物內部先行扔出了一兩個照明彈，Predaking總算是開始明白了為什麼藍色重卡在他們出發之前要花那麼長時間來整理他的裝配。那兩個咕隆隆幾聲就滾進他們預備先行進去的大廳中央的照明彈，讓原本烏漆抹黑的建築物內充滿微弱的紅色光芒，雖然不足以照亮整間室內，但也不至於讓他們伸手不見五指，再搭配上藍色重卡才打開的探照燈，強烈的白光剛好可以照亮大廳內未受照明彈投射的細部構造。靠著這些基本的照明，他們總算能真正開始探索這棟被Ultra Magnus稱為議事堂的建築物。

「跟在我後面，在我確認好安全之前，盡可能...什麼東西都不要碰，就算經過四百萬年的時間，我也無法保證這裡的內部禦敵機能是不是都已經停止運作了。」

不愧是位於曾經繁榮的都市Iacon的最中心，據之前的簡短彙報內容來看，它不僅僅是Autobot過去的首都、文化重鎮，同時也肩擔大戰時期的軍事要塞，就連曾經在裡頭待過很長一段時間的Ultra Magnus都必須承認，對這棟建築物的理解了不起也只有一半罷了；他走在巨龍的前面，根據自己的印象與手上僅存的一份內部藍圖，仔細觀察著他們的所在位置、並在目的地的位置上標記了記號。

「所以...我們一開始是要？」

「我們得先重新激活這裡的動力來源，畢竟沒有動力的話，也沒辦法搜尋什麼資料了...動力室應該是在這個方向...」

順著地圖標示，藍色重卡很快找到了一架門扉緊閉的電梯，缺少了動力來源，那具電梯的兩扇艙門也當然是聞風不動的，看上去就像是根本無法用什麼常規方式讓它再次運作......Predaking邊在一旁看著那扇卡的死緊的艙門、邊這麼想著，他想要開口說些什麼，但就在他才張開嘴、連一個音節都還沒來得及發出的那個瞬間，一陣刺耳的金屬摩擦聲硬生生的讓她閉上了嘴，只見Ultra Magnus一言不發的就伸出雙手、用力探進兩扇艙門的縫隙之間，強硬的靠著雙手就將門扉掰出一點縫隙、並快速順勢扳住電梯口，一下就將電梯入口徒手打開了。

成功撬開電梯的艙門後，準備工作似乎還沒完全結束。Ultra Magnus緊接又打著探照燈、一馬當先進去了電梯裡，並熟門熟路的打開了電梯內部的緊急操控面板，並從自己剛剛在入口處帶上的一個體積雖小、卻相當沈重的盒子中拉出兩條電線、接上了面板內的兩個電線輸出口，霎時間，原本只靠著探照燈作為唯一光源的黝黑電梯內亮起了一陣藍色的光芒，緊接著操控面板也亮起了可進入樓層的選項，看樣子似乎是讓電梯完全恢復了所有機能。

「好了，進來吧，」成功將電梯重啟過後，藍色重卡像是要騰出點空間的站到一旁、並伸手示意巨龍可以進來了。「接下來我們去地下室的動力機房，就算沒辦法讓這裡全部恢復運作，也至少得讓資料庫那裡恢復動力。」

看著對方那流利的動作，有感於自己現在暫時什麼也做不了、只能仰賴面前經驗豐富的前Autobot成員帶著自己繼續前進，巨龍在踏入電梯後就不自覺沈默下來，只是默默的一直觀察著Ultra Magnus一點也不浪費時間的又開始研究起他手裡的那份藍圖。在那之後，除了電梯那由外力強打開，已經有點合不攏的艙門關閉的聲響、以及電梯運送著兩TF的運作聲，雙方都沒有再主動開口說話；隨著時間過去，Predaking一面暗暗敲擊著自己的指爪、一面聆聽著電梯不斷向下降的轟鳴聲，暗自嘀咕著電梯要何時才會到達目的樓層；幸虧這在巨龍自己覺得萬分尷尬的時刻，Ultra Magnus一直專注在自己的內部藍圖上，一點也沒有發覺Predaking的異樣。

在電梯終於快要到達Ultra Magnus所按下的樓層時，年代久遠的電梯突然一陣劇烈的搖晃，在他們兩個都還來不及反應之前、蹦的一聲就用力砸了下來，力道之大讓沈積了一層厚厚灰塵的電梯艙內激起了一陣塵土飛揚，嗆的兩TF都立刻加速了空氣清淨裝置的運轉，好讓自己的嗅覺接受器不那麼難受。

「你還好嗎？」先出聲的是Ultra Mganus，他首先反應過來、跳出了那個揚起漫天灰塵的機艙，並伸出手將還困在裡頭悶咳著的巨龍給拉了出來。

「還、還好，就是有點被嗆到......我們這是在哪？」

「這裏就是動力機房，」藍色重卡又調出了手上的地圖，一面放大了地圖格局，仔細看著更細部的配置，「在Darkmount應該也見過吧？我們只要找到能量泵，應該可以讓這棟建築恢復部分運作機制。」

最底層的機房樓層跟Darkmount內部的動力機房的確相當類似，Predaking依稀記得他在Ultra Magnus還沒有來以前，就曾經跟著Shockwave在Darkmount裡逛了一遍，包含那座軍事要塞最底部、供應整棟建築物能源的動力機房，為了能讓他們的Predacons復育計畫順利進行，Shockwave甚至特意將整座塔的座落地點重新選在了一個富含能量礦藏的地方，以確保他們擁有用之不竭的能源。看著這到處遍佈著巨大的管線與電纜的機房，一直對類似管線與透明液體艙的設備有著莫名反感的巨龍有些粗魯的推開那些滿是灰塵的管線，憑著自己對方位的直覺、沿著管線的分佈摸到了他預測是機房中央的地方。

「你說的能量泵，是這個嗎？」沿著那些密佈的管線最後統一的中心點，Predaking像是找到了什麼一般的朝著還在一旁看著地圖的藍色重卡大喊、一面指了指自己面前那巨大的柱狀裝置。

「裏頭那些...又是什麼東西？」巨龍很快又注意到那停擺了的裝置，本該是透明的管狀物內充滿了他不知道該如何形容的漆黑物體，時而扭曲、時而佈滿攝人的尖刺，像是什麼連鎖反應一般的塞滿了能量泵管住、直竄到了最上層。

「...那是......過去受污染的能量，」Ultra Magnus顯然也注意到了能量管路內的不正常，他順著Predaking所找到的能量泵、再沿著從那當中延伸出來的管線快速掃了一輪，很快回想起了過去被迫要拋棄這裡的理由。

「那個時候，Megatron利用Dark Energon、還有他自己研發出來的毒能量晶體，把Iacon的所有能量來源都污染了...所以我們也不得不放棄這裡......」  
「沒想到，都經過了整整四百萬年，這些穢物都還存在這邊嗎？」

Ultra Magnus皺著眉，他拿著探照燈來回掃了掃能量迴路、又看了看能量泵的頂端，良久以後才搖著頭：

「不行，這些東西...都已經沈積了這麼久了，根本污染了整個能量供應系統...更何況，就算有相應的設備，也沒辦法短時間內全部清除...」這樣喃喃低聲說了幾句以後，Ultra Magnus似乎毅然決然的放棄了原先要重新激活能源泵的打算，晃了晃手中的探照燈要Predaking跟他一起離開這裡。

「這下子只能用備用方案了，希望我帶上的備用儲能箱還夠用...」

所謂的備用方案，也就是以剛才成功啟動電梯的儲能箱裡的替代能量提供動力，看著藍色重卡快速進了剛才載他們下來、卻在抵達樓層時把自己嚇得不輕的那台電梯，Predaking有點不知道自己是不是該跟Ultra Magnus坦承他並不想再進去那個老舊的電梯裡，不過，在他回頭又看了眼這個沒有任何其他通道、又讓他感到渾身機體不自在的動力機房，在藍色重卡的催促聲下，最後他仍是只能暗暗豎緊了自己的尾巴，認命地再次回到那具電梯裡，並在芯片裡默念著這破東西不要再出什麼狀況。

幸虧這一次，電梯倒也沒再發生什麼異狀，安安穩穩的直通到了Ultra Magnus指定的樓層；這一回他們看似來到了一個相對普通的樓層，透過Ultra Magnus手中的立體藍圖，可以看到這層樓就單純是由一間間大型的獨立艙室所組成。

「這裏就是我們的主要目的地，」藍色重卡一面解釋、一面引領著巨龍來到一扇積滿了灰塵的厚重艙門前，停了下來。「這一層樓就是Iacon裏藏量最豐富的資料庫，從最原始的資料記載、到大戰爆發之前的最新一手研發資訊，都收藏在這裡。當然，也包含這次Shockwave要我帶回去的那些機密資料。」

「但是首先，得先想辦法通過這個東西，對吧？」

Predaking越過Ultra Magnus的肩甲，伸出指爪直直的指向了正聳立在他們正前方、那扇根本就沒有在立體藍圖上顯示出來的厚重艙門。

「你說的沒錯，」就跟剛才那扇還未接上動力的電梯門一樣，面前這扇艙門也呈現緊閉的狀態、而且那厚實度可遠比之前的電梯門要高得多了，Ultra Magnus伸出手、沿著艙門的形狀拍開了上頭厚厚的一層灰，露出了門扉上正中央一個像是提供輸入密碼的特殊裝置。

「這是個安全防護裝置，當Iacon受到襲擊時，城裡的防禦機制就會啟動這扇以特殊建材打造的安全門，用來保護裡頭的珍貴資料不被敵人奪走...你現在看到的，就是資料庫被防禦機制鎖死的狀態。」

「我看出來了，那麼...現在，你總有什麼解鎖這門的方法吧？」

「本來我是想用正常的方式解鎖的，」藍色重卡走上前、在那個裝置的周遭敲敲打打，一面歪著頭聆聽自己敲打在門上的聲音，像是在尋找著什麼。「剛剛會去動力室，就是想激活這裡的裝置、用輸入密碼的方式解開防禦機制。不過，既然動力機房無法啟用...」

Ultra Magnus稍微後退了些、一面伸手示意巨龍也後退一點，在確認雙方都已經到達一個安全距離後，他抬手就將自己的手砲彈出、很快集中了能量就直朝著解鎖裝置的四周連續開了幾槍，Predaking甚至都還沒來得及看清Ultra Magnus究竟是在做什麼，剛剛那扇還堅固不移的厚重艙門在下一個瞬間就像是被什麼強力炸藥連續轟炸過般，轉眼間變成一堆冒著黑煙的金屬殘片與灰燼；看著因為防禦機制被破壞後終於現身的那條資料庫長廊，巨龍不由自主的想起了他們最一開始進入議事堂時，也是被Ultra Magnus強硬拉開的電梯艙門，不禁開始對那個一向冷靜又不隨意使用這種暴力破解法的前Autobot稍稍有了些許的改觀。

「......我以為你從來不會用...這麼直接的方式。」

「這個，其實是Autobot高層才知道的方法，」藍色重卡彎下腰、隨手撿起了地上一塊還勘算完整的破片，露出裏頭還殘留的一點炸藥設置痕跡。「這個對外號稱堅不可摧的防禦機制，其實已經事先在幾個特定位置上埋了小型爆彈，只要在短時間內按照順序擊破所有開關就可以引爆那些炸彈，由內部將門轟開。以防萬一像現在這樣，整棟大樓都已經廢棄、又失去動力的話，至少...還可以由高層人員搶救裡面的資料。」

Ultra Magnus緩緩收起了他的內建武器、領著Predaking走進了他們這次的目的地，也就是收藏了所有Cybertron已知文件的資料庫，他憑著印象、直接前往長廊右手邊的其中一間檔案室，並再度拿出了剛剛用來激活電梯的備用攜帶式電源，打算開始搜尋這裏的資料；在Ultra Magnus開始忙著設置儀器的同時，Predaking則是打著他手上的探照燈，在資料室裏那一排排排列整齊的檔案架上來回看著。在Darkmount裏生活的這段日子中，透過Shockwave一直提交上來的報告和研究數據，再到現在Ultra Magnus也開始進行的定期匯報，要讀懂Cybertron的文字對他來說已經不是什麼難事，他從架上拿起一塊檔案名為Cybertron星球史的數據版，試圖從裡頭找一些有關Predacons或是Cybertron遠古物種進化史的隻字片語，慢慢閱讀著；不過，他閱讀的時間還不超過幾分鐘，一個極其細微、不屬於自己和藍色重卡操作檔案室主機的聲響讓巨龍立刻中斷了閱讀，他抬起了頭，鏡頭也犀利的望向了檔案室的外面、那條長廊的最末端。

「Magnus，有什麼人...也在這棟建築裡。」


End file.
